


Not the first but the second, and maybe not the last time.

by TrippinOverMyFandoms



Series: Fluffy February 2021 [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Cuddling, Day Seven, Fluff, Fluffy February 2021, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, bed sharing, fluffy february, i guess, reluctant bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrippinOverMyFandoms/pseuds/TrippinOverMyFandoms
Summary: Slade complains the entire time from the moment Oliver suggests it to the exact moment it happens, Oliver wishes he’d just shut up and admit he likes having him so close.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Slade Wilson
Series: Fluffy February 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141427
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Not the first but the second, and maybe not the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short but oh well

Slade isn’t discrete about his grumbling and complaining, Oliver isn’t sure if he’s trying to be or not. If he were any bolder, then he’d dare to tease him by telling him he was starting to himself, getting him back for all the times he’d get onto him for complaining about something. “There’s better ways to do this,” Slade mutters under his breath, but it doesn’t go unheard by Oliver. 

He pulls the thin blanket tighter around his shoulders, keeping any of the freezing cold air from assaulting him any more than it already had, as he shuffles across the fuselage towards Slade and his cot. “Shut up and scoot over,” Oliver says, stopping just in front of Slade to wait on him to move so he can lay next to him. 

Oliver had been on the island for quite a few months already but tonight had to have been the coldest by far. Bot of them had been shivering and complaining since they got settled in for the night so Oliver simply suggested they share body heat. It’s not like it would have been the first time but the first time was an accident and they haven’t really talked about it. Slade hadn’t exactly protested but he complained about it the whole time. 

Keeping the blanket wrapped around himself, Oliver unceremoniously sets himself down and wiggles around to get comfortable next to Slade who’s stiffer than a board. “Will you quit your moving and just lay still already?” He practically shouts, or maybe it just feels that way because they’re so close. Oliver huffs and eventually settles on his side, back to Slade and already significantly warmer than he was on his own. 

Oliver thinks that’s the end of it, that it’s the end of it, but he’s wrong. He’s just started to doze off when he feels movement next to him. He’s about to protest, about to tell Slade to be still and that it’s a little hypocritical of him when he was just getting onto him for the same thing. He doesn’t though, not when he feels Slade’s arm snake over his waist. Oliver grins and moves just slightly the same time Slade moves again and then they’re comfortably pressed against each other.

If they were gonna keep doing stuff like this then they were definitely gonna have to talk about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this fic a day late? Who knows. . .


End file.
